leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Veilstone Gym
The Veilstone Gym (Japanese: トバリジム Tobari Gym) is the official Gym of Veilstone City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Maylene. s who defeat her receive the . The Veilstone Gym was the third Gym in , but in , this was changed to the fourth Gym. In the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl The Veilstone Gym is a dojo made up of several smaller rooms intersected with mobile walls. Trainers wait in the tiny cubicles. To get to Maylene, the walls must be shifted in and out of the cubicles so that the empty spaces in the walls line up with each other and a path is clear. Maylene's students are four brothers who call themselves the "Karate Quads" and insist they fight "for LOVE!" "for COURAGE!" "for HOPE!" and "for TEARS!" Pokémon Platinum In , the player must push around s in order to knock over piles of tires that are blocking the path. The Karate Quads await the player in roped-off boxing arenas. The plaques behind Maylene, from left to right, read: :"A good deed for every day." :"One day at a time" :"Treasure every encounter, for it is unique." Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Maylene.png |prize= 3600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=DP |location=Veilstone Gym |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Maylene.png |prize= 3840 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Veilstone Gym |pokemon=3 }}| | | Items }} In the anime The Veilstone Gym first appeared in Lost Leader Strategy!, where it was revealed that Paul had recently challenged Maylene and easily defeated her, shaking Maylene's confidence and making her consider giving up her job as a Gym Leader. Having recently lost two s in a row, sympathized with her, and, to everyone's surprise, decided to challenge Maylene herself in order to restore her self-confidence. The battle between Dawn and Maylene occurred in Crossing the Battle Line!. Although Dawn gave it her best in her first-ever Gym battle, she ended up losing. Despite this, she was happy to see Maylene regaining her self-confidence as a result of the battle, and being ready to challenge the next day. In A Triple Fighting Chance!, Ash finally had his Gym battle with Maylene. During the battle, a part of the roof was blown off, allowing Ash's Buizel to utilize its Ability when it started to rain. Using this in combination with its newly learned , Buizel fought hard against Maylene's last Pokémon, , but in the end, the battle ended in a draw. Despite the tie, Maylene still chose to award Ash with the . Pokémon used in Gym first appeared in a flashback in Lost Leader Strategy! where it was used in Maylene's battle against Paul. As Maylene was out of sync with Meditite, it was easily defeated by . Its first full appearance was during Maylene's Gym battle against in Crossing the Battle Line!. Unlike the battle against Paul, in this battle Meditite was used to its full potential, being able to defeat before being knocked out by 's . It was next used in the Gym battle against , where it was able to confuse both and but was unable to defeat them. It eventually fell to Staravia's newly learned . Meditite's known moves are , , , and .}} first appeared in Lost Leader Strategy! during the flashback of Maylene's Gym battle against Paul. It was called upon second to battle but it was quickly knocked out by . It was not used during the Gym battle against Dawn. It was the first Pokémon used by Maylene during her Gym battle against Ash, where it put up a strong defense against his Staravia despite the type disadvantage. Despite this however Machoke was still defeated by the Starling Pokémon's combination of and . Machoke's known moves are , , , and .}} first appeared alongside Maylene training during Lost Leader Strategy! where it was unhappy with Maylene due to her depression from losing against Paul and, as a result, their bond was extremely strained. However, after defeating Dawn's Ambipom and , Lucario and Maylene were soon back in sync with each other which helped it to defeat Staravia and Chimchar and force Ash's Buizel to a draw during the Gym battle against Ash. Lucario was later used to help protect Veilstone City's famous meteorites from being stolen by Saturn during Enter Galactic!.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Veilstone Gym appeared in Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu I and II, where challenged Maylene there, borrowing 's Chatler and Chimler. With the help of the precision tactics she had picked up while playing slot machines at the Veilstone Game Corner, she eventually emerged victorious, earning her the . Pokémon used in Gym is Maylene's strongest Pokémon and her main battler. She uses him in her battle against Platinum and manages to defeat her Chatot but is defeated by Platinum applying her Slots skills to her Monferno. It was later used in her first battle against Jupiter but was eventually defeated by her powerful Pokémon. It was used against the Galactic Commander one last time where it defeated her Tangrowth with an Aura Sphere and Ice Shard combination with Candice's Abomasnow. Riolu's known moves are , , , , and , and his Ability is .}} is one of Maylene's strongest fighters. She was used in her Gym battle against Platinum but was defeated by her Chatot's . She was later used against Jupiter at the Acuity Lakefront but was defeated by her powerful Pokémon. She was later used against the Galactic Commander once again and later to break the Red Chain on the Spear Pillar. Meditite's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga The Veilstone Gym made a brief appearance in Dialga's Secret Keys, showing Hareta earning the Cobble Badge from Maylene. Category:Gyms Category:Sinnoh Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Schleiede es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Rocavelo fr:Arène de Voilaroc it:Palestra di Rupepoli ja:トバリジム zh:帷幕道館